On Rainy Days
by B-vocalight
Summary: Kyuhyun sangat tahu, seribu kali pun ia memanggil nama Sungmin, sosok itu tidak akan pernah menyahutnya—memanggil namanya. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menyebutnya 'Psikopat', 'Gila', 'Tidak normal' atau apapun. Persetan dengan itu semua, Kyuhyun sudah menulikan telinganya. / "Cepatlah bangun..Sungminnie.." / [A Kyumin fic. YAOI/BL.]


**On Rainy Days**

**© B-vocalight**

**KyuMin's story**

**p.s : this fic is totally mine. Kyuhyun and sungmin is my very first otp, chanbaek at the second hehe. but i'm in love with both of them anyway. sorry for typos and absurdness in this fic kkk~. Happy reading and—RnR juseyo?^^**

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_ZRASS~!_

Sudah yang ketiga kalinya hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Dan sudah seharian ini pula sosok manis itu hanya bisa duduk manis di kursi roda di dalam apartemen mewah ini, tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Mulutnya terkunci, matanya terpaku, tubuhnya membeku.

Selama 6 jam lamanya ia hanya menatap ke luar jendela, memperhatikan bulir-bulir air hujan yang tercetak lalu mengalir pelan di permukaan jendela tersebut. Wajah manisnya terlihat sangat pucat, bibir plum yang biasanya berwarna juga tampak tak menampakkan warnanya lagi, tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya putih pucat—sangat kontras dengan sweater merah maroon yang dikenakannya, matanya bulat berhiaskan iris mata hitam pekat—sangat indah dan bercahaya, namun tidak—kedua manik mata itu tidak memancarkan cahayanya lagi. Rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu-nya sedikit berantakan, membuatnya nampak begitu adorable, cantik yang begitu alami.

Dia—yang duduk di kursi roda itu—

namanya Lee Sungmin.

Sedetik kemudian, Sesosok pria mendekati sosok imut di tepi jendela itu. Tubuhnya tinggi, mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan—mata elangnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tebalnya terpahat dengan sempurna pada dirinya.

Dia—Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia berhenti didepan Sungmin, lalu berjongkok agar lebih leluasa menatap dalam kedua manik mata yang mampu membuatnya seakan terhisap kedalam sorotannya.

Senyum manis terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terlihat sempurna.

"Sungmin-ah, hujan lagi ya?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatap kota Seoul yang sedang di guyur hujan lebat.

"Kau suka hujan kan?" Tanyanya pada Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap kedua manik mata Sungmin yang masih memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya. Pria tampan itu tersenyum lagi, semakin menelusuri bola mata hitam itu dengan rasa cinta yang membuncah.

"Sungmin-ah," Lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat mengharapkan Sungmin menjawab panggilannya dengan suara lembutnya, tatapan penuh cintanya, serta senyum cerah yang dapat menghangatkan hati Kyuhyun seperti dulu.

Ia tau semuanya sudah berubah, Sungmin selamanya akan tetap dengan pandangan kosongnya, seolah tidak ada secercah bias kehidupan pada pancaran matanya.

Tapi apakah salah Kyuhyun mengharapkan Sungmin-nya yang dulu? Sungmin yang selalu mencintainya, bukan Sungmin yang hanya diam seperti ini.

"Kau ingat, Min? Dulu, setiap kali hujan datang, kita selalu bermain hujan-hujanan bersama. Kau suka sekali pada hujan. Saking sukanya pada hujan, setiap kali aku tidak mau bermain, kau akan merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil meminta di belikan permen kepada ibunya. Sungmin yang waktu itu, sangat imut di mataku." Kyuhyun meraih tangan mungil Sungmin lalu digenggamnya erat.

Mata elang itu tidak pernah sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa jiwanya telah menyatu dengan makhluk indah didepannya.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, Minnie,"

Tapi Sungmin masih pada posisinya, matanya menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dilihatnya hingga begitu enggan mengalihkan pandangan untuk sekedar menatap kekasihnya itu. Tangannya juga tak merespon apa-apa terhadap genggaman Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam mematung layaknya mayat hidup.

"Hei, kau mau bermain hujan-hujanan denganku lagi? Seperti dulu?"

Tanpa menyerah sedikitpun, Kyuhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, dia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan menganggap Sungmin dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah, kau ingat? Dulu Lee ahjumma pernah memarahiku karena aku mengajakmu bermain hujan-hujanan sepanjang hari,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, "Umma mu sangat menyeramkan eoh?"

Otak Kyuhyun memutar mengingat-ingat bagaimana ekspresi Lee Ahjumma saat dirinya nekat membawa kabur Sungmin bermain hujan ketika kondisi fisik Sungmin sedang tidak baik.

"Setiap kali bermain, kau selalu mengajakku ke padang rumput belakang sekolah untuk memetik bunga,"

"Bunga Baby's Breath kesukaanmu,"

Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya sejenak, lalu memejamkan matanya, menahan perasaan ganjil di setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kapan kita akan kesana lagi? Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu, sekilas harapan menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Sungmin-ah, Minnie…" panggilnya lirih.

Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat tahu, seribu kali pun ia memanggil nama Sungmin, sosok imut itu tidak akan pernah menyahutnya—memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun terus berusaha percaya bahwa Sungmin masih sama seperti 2 tahun yang lalu. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menyebutnya 'Psikopat', 'Gila', 'Tidak normal' atau apapun.

Persetan dengan semua itu, Kyuhyun sudah menulikan telinganya. Tapi satu yang sangat jelas dan pasti, pria itu—Kyuhyun terlalu mencintai seorang Lee Sungmin, pria cantik yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sungminnie. Aku teramat sangat merindukanmu. Cepatlah sembuh, cepatlah bangun. Kau harus melihat hasil lukisan yang kubuat sebagai hadiah untukmu 2 tahun lalu saat kau berulang tahun yang ke-22..Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergetar, dia menggigit bibirnya, sebisa mungkin menahan rasa sesak yang perlahan menghimpit dadanya.

Dia eratkan genggamannya pada tangan dingin Sungmin, "niga neomu bogoshipo, palli irona~ Kau ingin bermain hujan bersamaku lagi seperti dulu kan? Iya kan? Maka dari itu, cepatlah bangun..Sungminnie.."

Bersamaan dengan gemuruh petir, airmata Kyuhyun mengalir dari mata kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Now_  
_I know that it's the end_  
_I know that it's all just foolishness_  
_Now I know that it's not true_  
_I am just disappointed in myself for not being able to get a hold of you because of that pride_

_On the rainy days you come and find me_  
_Torturing me through the night_  
_When the rain starts to stop, you follow_  
_Slowly, little by little, you will stop as well_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**p.s again : otte? haruskah aku lanjutin atau stuck disitu endingnya? ahaha. entahlah, aku merasa fic ini—err kampungan? angst berdarah-darah galau gitu-_- jadi...end or tbc? kkk~ review please?^^**


End file.
